


More Than Just A Hogwarts Hookup

by morephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dan, Hufflepuff Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morephan/pseuds/morephan
Summary: Dan is a Gryffindor, and Phil is a Hufflepuff. But what happens when PJ comes back to the Hufflepuff dorm with a Gryffindor in Phil's bed? 
this is just a little hogwarts AU i HAD to write, so i really hope you enjoy! :)





	

"Phil! Phil? You're gonna be late for class, come on! Get up! The train broke down on the way back from London, so I just got back. Hope you didn't miss me too much!"

Phil jerks out of bed, realizing what he's done. His Hufflepuff roommate, PJ, is probably going to barge in at any minute. He was calling from the common room. 

"I'll be right there!" 

Phil looks beside him to the cute Gryffindor underclassmen, rubbing his eyes. Phil sees the hickeys and is reminded just how much alcohol they consumed last night. He has a Gryffindor in a Hufflepuff dorm. He's gonna get in so much trouble, but he thinks it was worth it as he sees Dan stand up and start putting on his uniform. 

Phil honestly has no idea how to get Dan out of here, so he improvises. Dan gets a confused look, but that might just be the hangover. 

"Okay, quick put on my Hufflepuff tie.. There we go! You look just like a Hufflepuff."

Dan gives him a look, "Phil, I couldn't be caught dead wearing a Hufflepuff uniform."

"First of all, rude. Second of all, how else do you want to get out of here? Please, I'm open to suggestions." Dan rolls his eyes and fixes the tie, mumbling curses under his breath. 

All of the sudden, PJ walks into the dorm with his trunk very clearly out of dress code. "Phil.. why is there a Gryffindor in our room? Fuck, not again. Are you serious?" 

Dan jerks his head up and starts walking over to the other Hufflepuff, "Excuse me?" 

"Dan, please. This is my best friend, PJ! Um, PJ meet Dan, my other best friend." As soon as Phil starts talking Dan stops in his tracks. Dan chuckles, Phil was saying he was a lot more than his best friend last night. 

"How come I've never met him? Hi, Dan." PJ instantly trades his reserved exterior for a much warmer approach. Dan smiles, he always saw PJ from afar talking with Phil, but he was always a little bit to insecure to say anything. Dan thought Gryffindors were suppose to be brave, well, right now, he's just the opposite. Taken aback by PJ's kindness, he looks at his feet, blushing. 

"When you left for your parent's house, Dan and I ran into each other at the Three Broomsticks and just hit it off I guess. It's like we've always been friends." Phil smiled at Dan, who was still looking at the ground, even redder than he was a few seconds ago. 

"I see! Well, I hate to do this, man, but you've gotta get out. I'm sorry! It was great meeting you! Let's all hang out sometime!" PJ says, laughing as he begins to change out of his street clothes and into his uniform. The truth is, PJ knew who Dan was. Phil and Louise, one of their Hufflepuff friends, aren't very good at being quiet in the common-room when they're talking about the boys Phil had crushes on. Dan had been on the top for a while, but it's kind of surprising that Phil had snuck him into the dorm. The only other time this had happened, well... it didn't really end well. That guy was a total jerk to Phil anyways. PJ was glad Dan was the one Phil chose this time. Maybe, just maybe, it'll last. 

As Phil walked Dan out, PJ saw three hickeys on Dan's neck and laughed. Taking a scarf out of his trunk, he threw it to Dan. "Might wanna cover those up, mate." Dan's eyes grew wide and smiled a toothy grin, but he tossed the scarf back. 

"They aren't something I want to hide." Dan winked and walked out the door.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, "Gryffindors..."

...

"Um, Dan. Why the hell are you wearing a Hufflepuff tie?" His Gryffindor friend, Chris, asked him. 

"Early Halloween?" Dan laughs as he continues walking down the hall to Defense against the Dark Arts. 

"Nice try, Daniel. Nice try. You can tell me, you know that right?" Chris doesn't really always know when to quit. Dan guesses it's a Gryffindor trait. 

He stops walking and looks at his friend, "Look Chris, I'll tell you but you've got to PROMISE me you won't hold this over my head." 

Chris nods his head, feigning a serious face. "Of course."

"I found someone—"

"Oh my GOD! I knew it! Oh my god, Dan, you have a boyfriend, don't you? And it's a fucking Hufflepuff! I can't believ—" Chris is only shut up by Dan hushing him with his hand over Chris's mouth. 

"Shut the hell up, mate. I might introduce you if you act your age." Even though his words were sharp, Dan was just glad Chris was so happy for him. Dan really valued his friends, and was afraid that one more sarcastic remark or midnight escapes to the astrology tower to contemplate, well, everything, would make them leave him. He was thankful, and he was laughing as he threw his arm around his friend and continued on their way to class. 

...

"Come on!" Phil laughed as he pulled Dan through the candlelit halls. (Dan was always a slut for romance, and Phil was always a slut for Dan.) 

"Where are we going, Phil? We're suppose to be at the Quidditch match. It is Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and to be honest, I like the competition." Dan says, a little nervous for what Phil is planning. 

"Yeah, well, I think you'll like this better. I can't believe I found it." Phil's eyes were glowing with excitement and happiness. They were just glowing and Dan's heart couldn't stop racing. 

Phil looked behind him and saw the younger boy looking a little bit nervous. He grabbed Dan's hand and smiled, "You'll love this." 

For some reason, Dan wasn't brave when it came to Phil. Dan wasn't as witty, or funny. He just caught so caught up in his excitement and bewilderedness that all he wanted to do was look at Phil. Somehow, he managed to flirt, but Phil always used that against him, in the best way, of course. 

The wall that they were walking towards began to shift, and Dan knew exactly what was happening. 

"No way, Phil. There's no way you found it. It hasn't been opened in years, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. This is incredible." 

Dan took his eyes of Phil and looked at the door to the Room of Requirements developing before his eyes.

Phil couldn't stop looking at Dan, nor did he want to. To him, Dan was the most intriguing and magical thing in this entire school. Phil was impressed that a drunken kiss had led to this. Whatever this was. To Dan, it was an impossible dream come true, but to Phil, it was recognizing what could really make him happy. Dan wasn't a rebound, he was Phil's rebirth. Boy after boy after girl breaking his heart, Phil finally found someone who made him truly happy, and Phil didn't care about anything else. 

"Dan..." Phil said quietly, opening the door. 

"Yeah, Phil?"

"I'm gonna require you to kiss me right now." 

"Was that a fucking pun about the Room of Requirements? If so, that was sh—" 

Phil kissed Dan, muttering, "Shut up, idiot." and slammed the door behind them.


End file.
